Will you just shut up already?
by Atrusa Solaris
Summary: Request oneshot. Poor Jekyll is alone in his room one night arguing with himself. Again. Warning: It gets a bit darker than my other oneshots. But then again it's Hyde we're dealing with.


Will you just shut up already?

Request one shot for Kimmeth. Hope you like it, even if it does get a bit dark. Poor Dr. Jekyll is alone in his room, arguing with himself. Again. Warning: It gets darker than what I usually write. But then again, Hyde himself is much darker than what I usually write.

Disclaimer: I do not own LXG.

* * *

Dr. Henry Jekyll sat in his room aboard the Nautilus. He was at the desk provided for him reviewing his many notebooks for about the thousandth time, looking for something. Anything really, that may reverse the effects of his original formula. Speaking of which, Hyde had been unusually quiet that night. Not that he was complaining, it was nice to not have the brute nagging him. He sighed and shut the book before tossing back in his trunk. This was pointless. He was stuck with Hyde and he was going to have to accept that fact. He instead took out a piece of paper and began to doodle absentmindedly.

'_Are you really that bored Henry_?' Hyde finally spoke up.

'Yes and I was enjoying it before you opened your mouth.' Henry glared at his reflection in the metal on the lamp. Instead of his face, he saw Hyde's.

'_Well sorry_.' Hyde snapped. '_I'm bored. Let me out_.'

Henry sighed. He knew that was coming. 'How many times do we have to go over this? No.'

'_It's cramped in here. There's no women except for the memories of your mum and ex girlfriend who dumped you._'

'Will you stop that?'

'_Stop what?_'

'Going through my memories?'

'_No._'

Henry growled.

'_She was too pretty for you anyways_.'

'Shut up.'

'_Make me_.'

Henry knew the permanent solution to his problem. The only issue with that plan was that they both ceased to exist and Henry didn't have the courage to actually go through with it. He'd tried before, much to Hyde's dislike. Whenever Henry thought of suicide, Hyde always got anxious and pretty much shut up so as to not encourage him.

'Thought so.'

Silence on Henry's end.

Silence on Hyde's end.

This continued for about five minutes. 'What happened to 'make me'?' Henry prodded.

'_So you want me to talk?_'

'No.'

'_Then why did you say anything?_'

'To rub it in.'

'_Rub what in?_'

'That you don't follow through.' Hyde chose to respond physically to that remark. Henry grabbed the desk and gasped for breath as he felt nausea and dizziness overwhelm him. Not good.

Henry desperately glanced for something, anything to stop it. He settled for putting his hand on top of the hurricane glass and felt the nausea and dizziness fade, but the burn sear. Hyde scowled at him through his reflection.

'_You ruin my fun_.'

'Well your idea of fun isn't exactly most people's idea of fun.'

'_So?_'

Henry hated the idea of ever letting Hyde out. Absolutely hated it. But it usually kept him quiet for a week or so after. After the Mongolia incident, Hyde had shut up for about maybe two weeks. But since they hadn't had a situation that required Hyde, he had grown impatient, restless and testy. This usually resulted in nausea and blinding migraines for Henry.

'_So are you going to let me out or what?_' Hyde glanced at the box of formula that Henry had eventually decided to retrieve from under the bed in case of emergency.

Henry gave a sneer of his own at Hyde, kicked it back under the bed and braced himself for the migraine. It didn't come. Henry felt a bit confused. After another five minutes he shrugged and returned to his doodle.

Then it hit. Henry yelped in pain. "STOP!"

'_Let me out!_'

"I SAID NO! NOW CUT IT OUT!"

_'No_.'

Pain. Pain. Pain. The nausea and dizziness could easily be cancelled out by actual physical pain, but the migraines he hadn't quite worked out yet. There was always the one way Hyde was sure to behave.

Henry got up and staggered to the bed where he pulled the knife out from under the mattress. He held it up to his own throat in front of the mirror. 'I said, stop.' He pressed the knife a bit harder. Hyde immediately dropped the migraine. Henry dropped the knife and collapsed on the bed, breathing hard.

Someone pounded on the door. "Oi! Henry! You alright Mate? I heard you yelling about something in there!" Skinner yelled through the door.

It was really a pain that Skinner's room was next to his own, Henry thought grimly. "I'm fine." He called back.

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"All right then, if you say so." He heard Skinner walk away and his door shut next door.

He slowly sat up to stare at Hyde in the mirror.

'_No you're not_.' Hyde spoke up.

'Because of you.'

'_If it weren't for me, you wouldn't have even left London to see the world_.'

It was extremely rare for Dr. Henry Jekyll to lose his temper, but at this particular moment, he had had it with Hyde. He'd crossed the line.

'Will you just shut up already? Because of you, my friends back home are dead! Hell, I can't even go back home!' Henry practically screamed at him.

Skinner's door banged open again from next door. More pounding on the door.

"Henry! Oi! C'mon, Open up!"

Henry didn't realize he'd actually screamed it, but right now, he didn't really give a damn.

'_I'm not the one who created the formula, Henry_.' Hyde sneered, content to see that he'd gotten a rise out of him.

"JUST SHUT UP!"

"Henry!" Skinner persisted on pounding on the door. "Henry! I'm coming in whether you like it or not!"

'_You know I'm not going to. Besides, if you think about it, it's really your fault that your friends are dead. Your fault that I was born. Your fault you left London in shame. Your fault all those girls are dead Henry_.'

The sound of the lock being picked was heard. "I SAID SHUT UP!" Henry screamed as he got up and slammed his fist into the mirror, shattering Hyde's image.

The door flew open. "Oh Shit!" Skinner exclaimed, looking at Jekyll's bleeding hand.

"I'm fine Mr. Skinner." Henry snapped, breathing hard.

"No you're not! Your hand-"

"I am perfectly aware of that. I just got into an argument with Hyde. It's fine. Goodnight, Mr. Skinner." He snarled.

"I'm just trying to help you out, mate." Even though Henry couldn't see it, Skinner held his hands up in defense. "And if you're still angry about that girlfriend comment, sorry about that." Henry ignored that.

"I said goodnight Mr. Skinner." Skinner sighed and gave up as he walked out.

Henry also sighed as he went for his medical bag to bandage up his hand. Luckily, it wasn't bad enough for stitches, but still deep enough to keep an eye on. He was grateful for his mum insisting on taking a few medical courses at the University. They had come in handy many times with the League. Hyde had shut up. Henry had a feeling he would stay quiet for a while. Well, at least he'd won this time. Henry thought grimly. When he finished with his hand, he started on cleaning up the glass.

"I'm not replacing that a third time, Doctor." Henry looked up to see Nemo standing in the door.

"I apologize, Captain."

"You know, even though he may not be the best to deal with, he has saved us several times."

Henry remained silent.

"I know it's not easy dealing with him, but you have got to keep levelheaded. Getting you angry is what he wants Doctor. You must learn to ignore him."

"I've tried that. It doesn't work too well."

"He wants attention. Don't give it to him."

"It's not that easy."

"Try. For all our sakes…and your own." Nemo surveyed the bandage. There was an uneasy silence between the two. "We should be docking soon on the Western coast of Scotland. I think it would be best for all of us to stay there awhile and get out for a bit." Nemo commented. "Goodnight Doctor."

"Goodnight Captain." Nemo walked out, shutting the door behind him.

Henry finished, threw out the glass and looked out at the night. For once, Hyde didn't block the reflection of his own face. Henry liked it like that. Too bad it couldn't be like that always. The sun was beginning to rise. He didn't really care that he'd been up all night arguing with himself. He'd won for once. That felt better than anything. Although, he really did have to work on how to win without causing harm to himself. Oh Well, just like his mum used to say, tomorrow's another day. Henry was curious to see what exactly this new day would bring. After all, Hyde was right in a way. He would never have gotten to see the world without him and he was certainly going to try and put his past behind him to enjoy it and be happy, dammit. '_Good luck with that._' Hyde muttered sarcastically somewhere in his mind. Henry had to let out a grim chuckle at that. At least he provided amusing commentary occasionally. He laid down in bed and slowly drifted off into a uneasy dreamless sleep.

* * *

Yeah yeah. Ending sucked. Review? Next in line for LXG fics: The multichapter story. I hope it won't go too horribly. I'm still open for requests. No Slash or lemon. Sorry guys, but see my reasons in the Mysterious Box.

Review? I like hearing back from y'all. It lets me know whether or not it was a hit or miss with you guys.


End file.
